Make me a Believer: Ghost Adventures
by Roz-Scott
Summary: Morigan Nofire was never anything special, at least to those who surrounded her. Would an abrasive ghost hunter change those thoughts? Zak Bagans/OC Reviews are always welcome.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death" – Unknown**_

* * *

The light scratching of the pencil against the check off sheet seemingly echoed of the rock walls in her office, usually she would fill the dormitory with the sounds of music to hide the emptiness of the halls. She sighed as she tried not to focus on the thick air that surrounded her; she began to lightly tap her pencil on the desk as she yearned for sound. Her left hand ran through her long black hair as she looked up out habit, her boss was coming by to check out everything before some 'ghost' hunters came stomping through the dorms. The jerking sounds of the metal doors on the side of the building echoed as her boss's high heels clicked their way to her. She stood up as she placed the pencil she had been writing with down on the desk, "Morning Ms. Scott." Morigan said in a pleasant tone.

Ms. Scott was a round woman, as most Native American woman are, with the same long black hair that Morigan had only she kept it in a tight bun. Ms. Scott also had the trademark high cheek bones, but they were slightly hidden under a layer of fat that made her face seem just as round as her stomach. "Morning Morigan, any complications so far?" she said as her dark eyes scanned the tidy office. Morigan shook her head, "No ma'am nothing out of the ordinary yet." She said as her eyes fell to her checklist. "Good, good. Well they should be here in about thirty minutes, go and check with Kyle about the boys dorm." She said with a stern nod before she turned on her heel, Morigan nodded as she walked from behind her desk after the woman. "Oh and Morigan, I suspect they would like to go to the old gym also make sure you have those keys with you." She added as she walked up to the second floor, Morigan's hand wondered to her hip as she searched for her keys. Nothing, she let out an exhausted sigh as she walked back to the office to search for her keys. It was days like these that Morigan wished for a little more exotic life, she grumbled as she found the keys in her left drawer under a stack of folders.

The summer sun shone on her petite body as she walked across the basketball court to the boys dorm side door. She pushed the metal door open, "Kyle?" she asked as she let the door shut on its own before walking down an identical hall to the identical office. Her wedges made an echoing sound as their dorm was just as silent as the other, she walked through the office door to see Kyle sitting, his feet were propped on the desk, headphones plainly in his ears and while paper work scattered the desk he was reading the local newspaper. She crossed her arms as a scowl came across her face, who did he think he was? Just sitting there with work to do like some sort of slacker, she walked behind him as he found an article about who was coming to visit the dorms.

He read out loud in a whisper, "The Cherokee Nation is proud to extend a hand out to a famous paranormal research group, simply known as GAC or Ghost Adventures Crew. The GAC is the trio of Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin off the television show Ghost Adventures. They will be spending a patent 'Lock down' at Sequoyah High School in hopes of contacting the spirits of passed orphans." His voice said as she stood behind him, in the article was a picture of the trio. She placed her hands lightly on the back of his chair; he continued to read in breathy tone, "It is unknown when the trio will be arriving since they and the Cherokee Nation don't want people bothering the investigation." He gave a huff and Morigan took it as a cue. She pulled his chair back quickly, his arms flung around in the air as a sharp screamed poured from his mouth, then the thud of his chair and body hitting the ground. Morigan laughed hysterically as she clasped her hands around her mouth, Kyle pulled out his ear buds as he regained his composure and stood up. "I don't see how that's funny Morgie." He said in with a hint of disdain.

Once she stopped laughing and Kyle stopped cursing at her she asked if the dorm was ready or not. Kyle shuffled his feet before digging through the piles of scattered paper on the desk, "Yeah I mean we still have a leak on the second floor bathroom, and lights in the 'living room' don't work. But other than that we seem to be ready to go." He said with a small shrug. Morigan sighed as he ticked off the things needed to be repaired, "I suppose that it will have to do since they are going to come by in little bit." She said as she gave a small nod, "Well I should go back," she added as she walked out of the office. She stood there for a second, "Oh," she poked her head back into the office, "and Kyle clean your desk off." She said in a firm tone before walking back the way she came in. As her feet hit the walkway her head moved to the side to see a black van coming down the roadway. She shook her head as she knew it was the 'paranormal' researchers, she smirked "More like ratings whores." She said to herself as she made her way back inside the girls dorm.

Ms. Scott was standing on the patio the faced the basketball court, "Was everything in order?" she asked as she nodded her round head toward the boy's dorm. Morigan nodded, "Well except for a leak and lights not working. But I suppose we couldn't really get those fixed until tomorrow when Randall comes in." she added remembering what Kyle said. Ms. Scott let out a low growl, "It'll have to do since that's them now." She said as she pouted down the sidewalk to three guys walking toward them. Morigan had never been anything special, not like them so for her to even be in the same place was a bit overwhelming. She felt her stomach knot up and her mouth goes dry as they walked closer and closer. She took as step back as they stopped before her, "Morning, you must be Ms. Scott," the tallest one said as he stuck out his hand for Ms. Scott to take. She did, gave it a good shake and let go, "Morning, I just have one thing to say before I leave you with Morigan here. We as a culture don't take the afterlife as a joke. We respect our elders and ancestors, and if you think you can come in here and rile them up without showing them respect then, I will personally hunt you down and make you come back." She said as her chubby finger pointed at each of them individually. She gave them each a stern look before turning to Morigan, "You do have your protection don't you?" she said in the same tone as she had when sculled the trio. Morigan nodded as she patted her hip pocket, the lump inside the pocket was small deer hide pouch filled with blessed herbs, also known as medicine given to her by a local medicine man. And, with that Ms. Scott sauntered away to her car, Morigan looked at the shocked faces of the investigators unsure of what she should say.

Nick broke the silence, "Wow Zak I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you piss off a woman in my life." Zak shrugged, "What can I say I have a talent for those types of things." His hazel eyes fell onto Morigan who had resorted to crossing her arms and biting on the inside of her cheek nervously. "Hi I'm Zak, and I hope you won't go stomping off either," he said as he stuck his hand out once again. Morigan unfolded her arms and shook his hand, "I know I watch the show purely out of entertainment. I'm Morigan Nofire." Nick nodded, "I like how she didn't say whether or not if she was going to stomp away." Aaron who was still laughing at Nick's first comment was now laughing at his latest. "Well we'll just have to see how this tour goes then won't we." Morigan said with a raised eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had knelt down to tie his shoe when she noticed a strange figure standing on the second story of the boys dorm. She shook her head lightly before looking back at Zak, "So don't you need to get your equipment first?"She asked. Zak was busy typing something on his phone, Nick was the only one who heard her, "Come on Aaron let's get the cameras." He said as he slapped Aaron's back, the smack was amplified by the way the covering over the patio. Morigan tucked a piece of fly away hair behind her ear as the clicking of Zak's thumbs persisted. "What are you saying anyway?" she asked as she tried to peer onto the Iphone screen. Zak immediately pulled the phone from her view out of instinct, "Nothing just tweeting about how strange the weather is here in Oklahoma," his voice reminded her of a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She shook her head a light wind blew up over them, "If you think this is strange, then you should be here in the spring, thunderstorms, false tornadoes, and the rain." The last word came out in a sigh, she felt a special connection with the rain and the clouds that showed up before the water flowed the round lightly.

She felt his eyes on her, but the sound of Aaron and Nick walking up caused her to look at the two, stomping ungracefully towards them and lugging along big cases. She looked back Zak, "Don't you ever help?" she asked as her hand snatched the phone out of his. At first his eyes stayed on his empty hands, then he looked around liked he had dropped the thing. Morigan smirked as her eyes went to Aaron who was chuckling while he opened the case for the cameras on the patio table. The metal pinged as he threw open the lid carelessly, the big shiny camera lay in its foam casing and she began to feel her palms go clammy. A tug of her back pocket caused her to jerk her hand into a fist at whatever startled her, her fist connected with a hard thud against his chest followed by him bending over and whining about the pain. Her hands immediately rushed to her face in mortification as her face flushed with a red hue, "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She pleaded as she stood there her hands clasped around her mouth as she looked at Zak, who was the last person she wanted to hit, "Hell of a jab you got there." He said as his hand rubbed the spot on his chest. Morigan looked at Nick who was practically holding himself up with the table as he laughed excessively. She wrinkled her forehead in disbelief as her eyes moved to Aaron who was holding his stomach as he laughed, she didn't find this funny and to see these so-called professionals acting like this was just humorous made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't find this funny at all. I could have killed him." She said with a stomp of her foot as she pointed at Zak who, was now standing up tall. "Hey now, I'm stronger than to let a girl kill me with one punch." He protested as he crossed his arms in front of himself. Morigan rolled her eyes, "Fine I would have killed a normal person, but still that's not funny." She said feeling her face go redder as the Zak joined the two in laughing. She didn't want her first meeting with Zak to go like this and yet here she was being laughed at by the trio. "Let's get your mike hot." Nick said as his chuckles trailed off to a serious tone, Morigan realized then and there why they were so entertaining. Nick walked over and began to test the mike, having her say things into it over and over. No matter how many times she rolled her eyes he would make her say something else, until Zak stopped it with a sentence, "Alright Nick, lay off the girl and her southern accent." Morigan looked at Nick with shock plastered on her face; Nick shrugged and gave a sideways smile before confessing. "I like a southern accent what can I say?" his words hit her causing her to go to a pink hue again. "I didn't realize I had one." She said as she ran her hand through her hair wishing to fall off the Earth. Her eyes scanned the three, Zak shrugged "You do, but it's kind of faint, just a bit of twang at the end of some words." Nick nodded as he walked back to his camera and started filming them, "Say 'Twang' one time and I'll show you." He said as he pointed the lens at her, her eyes widened as the terror of her face being broadcast over the world hit her. She swallowed as she tried to moisten her dry throat, "I-uh," she stammered out trying to say something. Zak looked up as he put on his mike, the stiff body, inaudible words, fast breaths and pale complexion, he knew camera shy when he saw it. "Morigan look at me," he said as he walked from his spot a couple of feet from her. She heard his words, yet her brown eyes focused on the round black lens that reflected her image back to her. The light presence on her back caused her to jerk her head towards him, her eyes kind of fluttered as she realized she would freeze on camera, "It's natural to be afraid of acting like a fool in front of the world." He said as he removed his hand from her back, his hazel eyes studied her face as he saw the shock fade away slowly and she returned to the present. "Now just talk to me, not to Nick or Aaron, just me." His words were soft and gentle. She nodded; as the feeling in her legs came back her mouth didn't seem so dry, "Thank you." She responded as she casts her eyes downward before leading them around the dorm, the stories were the same, girls coming to the office with unexplained scratches, banging in rooms and night voices.

The dorm was empty due to summer and yet the voices, banging and scratches persisted. The stood outside a room marked 14 yet the one before it was 12 truly making it 13, "This room has had the most girls scratched," she said as she stood outside it with the crew. Zak nodded, "And is this, the room that most girls don't like to stay in?" he asked as he walked into it with Nick following him leaving Aaron and Morigan outside it. "Yes we have a problem with girls either getting kicked out of school in this room or them just wanting to room somewhere else. Also, this is the room where I have been attacked." She said causing Zak to stop his movement and look at her, this was something no one knew about and had been left out of the report sent to them. "You have been attacked in this very room as well?" he asked unsure how that could have slipped past them. Morigan nodded as she pushed her hair out of her face, "Yeah more than once," her voice hit the guys with a force of a brick. "But that wasn't in the report." Nick said as he moved his camera to Aaron who looked up from his screen, "Why would you leave that out?" Aaron asked as he moved the camera back to Morigan. She looked at Zak, "Because the three times I was attacked, I was by myself." She said with a low voice, didn't think anyone would believe her since she had no one else who had witnessed it. The three just stood there, eyes on her and mouths just open. She looked at the other two, "I used to go to school here before I started working here. I was put in this room with my cousin after a month she left to stay with her parents and take the bus to school. The third night alone in the room and I awoke to a pressure on my chest." Her hands rested on her chest as she recalled her memory vividly, "I felt a surge of electricity go through my body and then cold followed by the pressure lifting off of me. It left me with a feeling of sadness, lonesome and confusion for a week." She said as her eyes moved from each of them before falling back on Zak, "That sounds like a demonic possession." He said as his voice came back to him, "What about the other times?" Morigan shook her head as he told her what it was, she didn't believe in those things, heaven, hell, angels and demons. "Look, I don't know what it was, but the second time it was the same way, except it was in my senior year of high school. The last time was a month ago, right after the last day of school, I had been here all day cleaning out every room. I had left this room for last since a girl had used a sharpie to mark on the walls. I had been the only one to volunteer to stay late since my coworkers all had families to get back too. I had come up here to paint over the marks, left the door open and the window." She nodded to the single window in the room, "I guess that wasn't enough because I passed out from the fumes, I suspect and had scratched my back from the fall." She said as she tried to reason her way from the demonic explanation Zak would give her. She inhaled deeply, gave a small smile, "So let's go look at the tunnels," she said as she walked away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

-I know...wow finally posted the next chapter sorry it took so long, real life got in the way. I hope you like and I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak. :D -

Nick kept filming as Zak's state of shock as it turned to betrayal; Zak's eyes were on the floor of the room as his mind raced through her statements before the image of her body flashed by him. Aaron followed Morigan, he too was in a state of confusion but knew his target was her and to let her slip off camera so easily was not his plan. She glanced back as she walked down the stairs to the bottom floor, "Are you the only one coming?" she asked as she tried to move her head to see if the other two was there. "Yep," he answered before she continued her walk to her office, "I think you put Zak in a shock coma." He said with a playful tone, Morigan gave him a smile after she pulled a flashlight out of her desk drawer. "If that sends him into a shock coma then I cannot wait to hear what happens when ya'll spend the night." She replied as she turned the light on to see if it worked, the light flickered on and she sighed with relief before pressing the button again causing the light to blink out. Her ears perked up when she heard some voices traveling down the stairs towards them; she looked up as she let her hand fall to her side bracing herself for them to say something about her stories. Nick had his camera swinging slightly by his side showing that he was not filming. While Zak's eyes seemed darker than usual, he stood in her office doorway, "I need to talk to you." He said rather flat, no anger just flat and aimed straight at her. Her eyes went to Aaron who shrugged before they both looked at Nick, his eyes focused on his camera as he leaned his back against the nearby wall. She moved around Aaron who maneuvered his camera on Nick, as she followed Zak farther away the two towards the tunnel opening in the floor her ears caught a small tidbit of information Nick was divulging to Aaron, "He's going to try to persuade her."

She lightly swung the flashlight as they walked to the end of the hall, next to the metal exit and badly covered tunnel opening. Morigan began to think of the times when she was a student here, her RA who the girls loving called Miss CeeLo would take them down there on special occasions when the dorms were practically empty. She remembers the musty smell of the old escape route, the spiders she hated, forming webs and the ever smothering presence of someone there with you unseen but felt. Her eyes had inadvertently wondered to her left was the black rubber mat sat covering the opening, she rested her head slightly against the wall as she came to realize where her eyes had fallen when a hand waved in front of her face. "Morigan?" the confused and tinted with annoyance voice of Zak followed. She looked at him as she collected herself, "Sorry, I must have dazed off." Zak raised an eye brow at her shrugged response, "More like dropped off the face of the Earth for a minute or two. Was it being by the room?" She shook her head, "No I do it all the time. Like when something reminds you of a memory and you do a quick recall of that memory and it only takes like a second to remember? For me I dive deep into that memory, it plays out for me as if, I'm watching it on TV." The words fell out of her mouth too fast and left a bitter taste on her tongue. Zak just nodded with a polite smile on his lips, "I'm going to ask something of you." He said sweetly, Morigan felt a pang of worry hit her in the stomach but she nodded urging him to continue. He gave a small considerate smile, "I would like for you to spend the night here with us. Mainly for you and Aaron to stay in that room, I know it is a lot to ask but you won't be alone this time."

It only took her a couple of seconds before she nodded, he lightly patted her shoulder to make her feel better she supposed but it felt forced, Nick and Aaron were signaled over after that. Zak took a spot next to the tunnel entrance did a little spill about how it was used by orphanages to escape but was built so RA's could travel from the boys' dorm to the girls' dorm or to the school. It was a rather surreal thing to witness, hearing someone who doesn't know what it is like to live there talk about the screams that come out of the tunnel or the unexplained sound of children playing in that hall. Morigan kept to her spot against the wall, "Is there anything you would like to tell about this tunnel before we descend into it?" Zak asked as his eyes moved from Nick to her. She was caught a little off guard when he directly spoke to her, "Uh-I mean, I guess I could." She stammered out as she moved from the wall to be in the camera frame with him. "Now Morigan we all know that you had an experience upstairs but what about down in the tunnel?" he asked in a confident tone. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to hide from the camera that was starring at them, "Well when I was living in the dorms during my sophomore year, I think, we went for a walk in them." Zak nodded, "Who do you mean by 'we'?" Morigan cleared her throat it felt as if she was being judged, "A group of us who didn't go to the Halloween dance at the school. Me, a basketball player named Cassie, my friend Sheila, and her friend Krystal we were escorted by a RA at the time who all the girls called Ms. CeeLo." Her mind went back to that moment in time like before, "She was bored like us and wanted something to do without truly breaking any rules, so she asked each of us if we wanted to see the old escape route below. It being so close to Halloween and with nothing to do we all agreed, she brought her flashlight, and she and Cassie lifted the metal door. The smell that came out of the tunnel made all of us cover our noses," she placed her hand over nose, that should have been her first clue not to go down there but with her friends urging her she had no real choice. "What did it smell like?" Zak asked as his face looked too concentrated on the story as she moved her hand away from her face. "Well honestly like death being trapped for a hundred years and dust. But the strangest thing happened, as soon as Sheila said something about the smell it vanished and was replaced by just the smell of just dust and earth." She stopped as the scene played out in front of her as if it was happening. "We kind of laughed it off before we descended into the tunnel, we had to lower ourselves since there is no ladder or steps, and I remember as I lowered my body into the dark cold tunnel, I uh, I cut my arm on the opening." She held up her arm showing them a deep scar line about two inches long running across her forearm. Zak motioned Nick to zoom in on it as she continued her story, "At first I didn't feel it and I think the cold hid the warmth of the blood as it trickled down my arm, but then just as all of us were in the tunnel, me in the back a howl came from the front. I was thrown against the wall, after that we all bolted out of the tunnel." Morigan crossed her arms over her chest, in her head she knew that she would be forced to relive theses memories but now that it was happening she didn't want to.

Zak cleared his throat, "What did the howl sound like?" he asked in his smooth comforting voice. She raised her shoulders into a small shrug, "Kind of like a cross between a woman wailing and a wolf howling. We haven't expressed any desire to go back down in that place since then, well until now of course." Her voice seemed fairly steady but her last statement was more firm than its predecessors. Zak looked at Aaron and Nick, "Looks like we will need our masks." And with that simple statement Aaron dropped his camera off his shoulder and handed it to Zak before taking off through the metal exit.


End file.
